The present invention disclosed herein relates to a silicon photonics device, and more particularly, to an optical network structure for transmitting an optical signal between cores of a Central Processing Unit (CPU) configured with a plurality of cores.
With the miniaturizing and speeding up trend of electronic devices, research is continuously being done for increasing the degree of integration of elements configuring each electronic device. To miniaturize and speed up electronic devices, it is required to miniaturize elements and quickly transmit a signal between the elements.
As one means for quickly transmitting a signal between elements of each electric device, an attempt is being made for applying an optical communication technology to the electronic devices. In applying the optical communication technology to electronic devices, a signal is transmitted at a higher speed, and moreover, high resistance, high heat and parasitic capacitance corresponding to limitations of the existing signal transmission scheme are moderated.
As optical elements necessary for realizing a multi-core CPU using optical communication that is one of the objectives of research on silicon photonics, there are an optical switch, an optical modulator, and a multiplexing/de-multiplexing optical filter as well as a light source and an optical detector. Among such elements, research has considerably been conducted on the light source, the optical detector and the optical modulator, and is approaching a level where characteristics thereof may be applied to optical integrated chips. However, the optical switch and multiplexing/de-multiplexing optical filter based on silicon have limitations that should be solved technically. Particularly, the optical switch is one of most vulnerable elements.